


Repaying A Promise

by Kjk4ever



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjk4ever/pseuds/Kjk4ever
Summary: Gary is the winner of the RM first Strongest Competition and his prize is Kim Jong Kook. How Gary will use him wisely?
Relationships: Kim jongkook/Kang heegun | Gary
Kudos: 4





	Repaying A Promise

"I can't believe you come to my house... It's middle of the night you know?..."

Jong Kook sat quietly on the sofa in his living room, letting out a deep sigh while covering his face with the muscular arms. Gary just did all his job so he thought it would be nice to visit his Hyung before going back home with Ha Oh and his wife, Soo Jin.

"Hyung~ Don't you miss me much?"

"No... Ji Hyo is the one who misses you, not me"

Gary was stretch out his arms, going to give the old man a bis warm hug but Jong Kook denied it by dodge slightly to his left.

"Yah!! Gary yah!! Why are you even here? Aren't you have to shoot with Ha Oh tomorrow morning?"

Jong Kook immediately scolded Gary at his childish behavior, shook his head before giving the dongsaeng a death glare. Gary doesn't say anything, it's have been a long time since the last time he met him. But still, he doesn't change a bit compared to the day Gary left Running Man.

"Ayyy... Hyung, you're making me stressed, you know?"

"Then why you're even here? It's midnight!"

Gary stands up, turns back to face the old man directly in his eyes. He tries to hugs his Hyung again, and this time Jong Kook just accepted it.

"I'm tired... And I'm here to ask for repaying... A promise from 9 years ago"

"Wait?... Don't tell me..."

Gary's warm smile slowly turns into a smirk, looking the Hyung pale face in front of him.

"The first Running Man Strongest Member Championship... You still remember it, right?"

Jong Kook startle, begin to remember things that happened 9 years ago. When Gary asked him if he could come to Jong Kook's house for a night because his office was too far away. What kind of Hyung he is if he refused the dongsaeng like that? So he drives Gary to his home, having dinner together and even sleep together. Things will not worth mentioning if Gary doesn't ask him that kind of question.

"Hyung... Let's have sex together..."

Gary's sudden question from nowhere makes Jong Kook really both confuse and shocked at that time, but he couldn't criticize the dongsaeng either. He was still young and still pure at the time, so his curiosity is just what Jong Kook can't avoid. Calm himself for a little bit before turn back and ask Gary.

"Why? Are you curious?"

Gary thinks for a bit and then nodded lightly, he's indeed curious. But Haha said that he usually spends night times to have sex with Jong Kook on his bed because Jong Kook will never turn down his dongsaeng request, so Gary just wondered if he could ask him about it too? Jong Kook's smile is warm and friendly, he put his hand on Gary's head and scrub it very gently.

"When you're more mature in the future... I will let you do it to me... I promise!~"

Jong Kook is speechless at the moment, the promise is just a thing that he makes up just to joke Gary around, and now Gary wants to do that with him right now.

"You still remember it, right Hyung? I doubt that you haven't forgotten it so easily"

Gary's voice seems to pull Jong Kook out of his flashback lines, makes him have to frown and think carefully before giving out the answer. What should he do right now? He doesn't want to have a bad reputation as a promise-breaker with the dongsaengs of his, but also he doesn't want to be the third wheel in Gary's family either.

"Just once... And then we clear! No more promise"

"Okay Hyung!~ Let me have a shower first, you should get undressed and climb on the bed waiting for me"

Gary kiss on Jong Kook's cheeks cheerfully and go toward the bathroom, left the old man alone outside. Jong Kook grumbles and curses himself in the past while moving toward the bedroom, which is opposite to the bathroom. Then he starts to take out each piece of clothes slowly, kind of looks like a slow-motion scene he usually sees on the TV. But his casual clothes are so simple, that it's just a hoodie with short outside underwear, so he mostly naked after a few secs.

Finally, Gary comes out from the bathroom with a big white towel wrap around his hip, seeing Jong Kook is neatly sitting on the bed with hands covered his crotch is so adorable. Gary quickly climbs on the bed, sitting next to Jong Kook, extend his arms to give the Hyung a warm hug before moving to kiss him on the lips then down to the collarbone. Jong Kook groaned, tried to push the dongsaeng head out with just one hand but he couldn't.

"Stop resisting Hyung!... You promised, remember? Don't make this harder for me"

Gary growls from annoyance, starts to behave more violently, he pinned Jong Kook head down, with a hand covering over his mouth. His marks and bites become deeper and more frequently from the neck down to the body, it's even almost bleeding if there's a sudden impact to it.

"Stop!! Yah, Stop!! It's hurt!! I have a shooting tomorrow too! Quit it!!"

"Then stop against me! Just stay still and do your promise!"

Gary then moves down to Jong Kook crotch, moves the obstacle which is his hands away, revealing the pack he was hiding. His dick was completely hard and it's even leaking a little bit, Jong Kook ears are all red, with a dreamy face, makes it a wonderful scene to the dongsaeng in front of him. Gary moves his hand down to the bottom and lifts it slightly, reveal the entrance of the pinky cavern. His tongue reached out and give it a gentle lick before eat up the Hyung ass completely.

"Don't Gary... It's dirty..."

Gary hears Jong Kook saying something, it's not clear because of the moans between each sound but generally, he doesn't care it much.

"I don't mind. I think it's delicious..."

After Jong Kook ass is all lubed up with Gary's saliva, Gary starts to penetrate the entrance with two fingers, scissors gently to expand up the hole. Jong Kook has to grip the bed sheets tightly, biting his lips to endure the pain and pleasure.

"Put it in... Please hurry..."

It's itching down the bottom, Jong Kook needs something to be pushed in right now, so he started to beg for Gary's cock to inserted him. The dongsaeng agreed to the call and begin to move in at a slow pace at first, and then faster by the time. Jong Kook moans hit to the highest each time Gary pushed into the deepest in his bottom, sound likes a good song to the dongsaeng ears.

"Let's come... Together..."

Gary reached his arms out to hold Jong Kook's dick in hand, move it quickly to increase the hyung pleasure and shoot out together a the same time. Jong Kook was so exhausted that he collapses right away, he pulls the dongsaeng into his grasp, hugging him tightly and drift into a soundly sleep.

"As a bonus rate... For all those times waiting, good night!"


End file.
